


From District Seven with Hate

by LilKaari



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilKaari/pseuds/LilKaari





	From District Seven with Hate

My Parents are smiling and swinging me in between them, I am laughing. Five year old me is laughing unaware of the trouble that would come in the next years. My dad, Wallace, Swings me into his arms and gives me a kiss on my forehead. My mom Suzanna laughs and joins us. The scene changes, I am now eight it's the middle of the night, my mom bursts into the room, and pulls me out of bed.

"Run, Sophia, Run into the woods. Don't look back just run" her voice scares me and I begin to cry but do as I was told and run. I look back and the house is surrounded by peacekeepers, they are shooting my home and my parents.

I wake with a start. Sitting in the same tree I did when I was eight, I have essentially lived in this tree since I was eight. This is home. I have a small set up, a hammock to sleep in and another piece of cloth to hold food and a few other small items I have stolen over the years. My name is Sophia Rose Mayfield, I am seventeen years old my parents were shot by peacekeepers when I was eight, I still don't know why. I have lived in this tree for almost ten years. I don't speak to anyone. I steal and lie to get things I need.

Today is reaping day. I have made it till now without being reaped. I hope I make it at least two more years. Sighing I pull myself onto the nearest branch and start pulling my hair into its usual side bun that rests above my right ear. I pull a small stale piece of bread from my food pile and munch on it. It's easy for me to steal. I am only 5 feet tall, that is short in district seven. I have blonde hair that goes down to my waist, and grey eyes, I got from my dad. being alone in the world I've taught myself whatever I think I need to know. I have stolen books and learned to read. I learned to hunt small animals to feed myself and how to steal and lie well enough to get what I need that I cannot make or hunt.

The bells ring out. Reaping time. It does not seem like it has been that long. I swing down from the tree I was currently in. and make my way to the square. I see families holding each other close as they walk to the square. A pang of jealousy shots through me. Before I know it it's my turn, I hold out my hand and they prick it.

"Sophia Rose Mayfield" the peacekeeper says " seventeen" I am shoved to the seventeen year old girls section. I stand quitly next to girls I don't know and some I vaguely remember from before my parents died. We all have sullum faces.

The mayor comes up and begins is speech on the districts. I look to all the victors sitting there on the stage, they don't look happy. I see our ridiculous escort standing behind the mayor. He takes a seat and our escort, never bothered to learn her name, comes up. She talks about the glory of the capitol bringing us all together after the rebellion, and then about the games. I ignore most of it.

"and now as always Ladies first." She walks over to a bowl and pulls out a small piece of paper then walks back to her place. "the female tribute for district Seven is" a pause, "Sophia Rose Mayfield" my eyes jerk up to the stage. That is me. I have been reaped. I slowly move to the stage. I should have known this was going to happen. I walked up the stairs and stood next to the escort. She moved on to the male tribute but I didn't bother listening.

We were moved into the justice building. Nobody came to say goodbye to me. Not that I expected them to, I don't know anybody, I have no family. We are shuffled to the train. I sit in my seat next to the boy. I ignore the mentors and escort. We eat a meal and then are shown to our different sleeping cars. When I wake I walk back to the car with the food. The male is already there, as are the mentors.

"So Sophia, what do you do" one says looking at me as I sit down. I don't answer, just begin to eat my food.

"Sophia we want to help you" another says. I look at them and glare.

"I have no family nor friends I have lived in the trees for nine years. You figure out how I have lived for that long on my own." I snapped and looked back at my plate. No one said anything else. The rest of the trip I listened to the mentors talk about strategy and what we could do. I didn't say anything else.

After my outburst everyone was quite. I finished my food and stood up. "I'm tired, where do I sleep" I said the escort stood and took me to a compartment that had a bed. I wrinkled my nose. I had not slept in a bed since I was eight. I was used to a tree. Reluctantly I sat on the bed and lay down. I didn't sleep much. I was used to hearing noises of the forest while I slept. My dog, dufos who slept at the base of my tree, I missed her too.

When I woke up the next morning it was too they escorts voice coming through the door. "Sophia, wake up we will be in the capitol soon up up!" I wanted to punch her in the face she was way to perky. Did she not realize we were going to fight to the death? I sat up and walked out the door and back to the dinning compartment. Everyone was there. The mentors, all four of them, the boy, I think he was 14, and the escort. They all starred at me.

"What" I said as I sat down. I glared at them.

"Sophia you are going to have to learn to be nice to people" the Escort said.

"Bite me" I sad back as I put food on my plate. The food from the capitol was weird and tasted funny.

"I like you. But she is right watch your mouth our someone you love will pay the price" I looked up at the victor who spoke. She won the 71st games I remember her.

"well then the joke is on them because I don't have anyone so there is no one for them to hurt because of what I say" I shot back at her

"Well looks like we have a mini Johanna on our hands" a male voice from the end of the table said.

"Well we'll see about that won't we Blight" Johanna said looking at me again. I glared at her

"I'm not a pawn in their game. I don't want to be. They killed my parents. I don't even know why. I hate the capitol." I said

"We are here. There it is the capitol." The Escort said

"Shut up Maya. No one cares" Johanna said rolling her eyes as she stood up. "Sophia, Baeleaf they will take you to the remake center you won't like what they do but don't fight it alright?" Johanna said. She and the other victors got off followed by me and the boy. Immediately we were taken separate ways.

They were annoying. The 'Prep' team I want to rip their faces off and feed them to mutts. They kept muttering about how I could use some remodeling done. I gritted my teeth as I lay on the table. It felt like forever, laying there I hated it. I was put into a room by myself stark naked. A man came in he looked stupid.

"Hello Sophia. I am Cafin, I am your sylist" he said I glared at him "congratulations on getting reaped." I snapped.

"if you think this is a good thing you need to take a good hard look at yourself A-hole cause this is the worst thing that could happen to a kid." He stared at me. I flashed him a sarcastic smile.

"well tonight you will be wearing this brown dress to make you look like lumber. Lets get started." I stood up and put my hands on my hips and glared again.

"you know this is stupid right? I mean really? A tree wow that is so inventive" I said while putting on the stupid dress. He ignored me while I ranted about the stupid outfit he put me in.

I followed him out to the chariot where the boy was dressed as a lumber jack. i looked around and saw that all the other tribute costumes were just as lame as ours. I pulled myself into the chariot next to boy. Johanna, Blight and the other two came over to us.

"Alright guys this is the first time sponsers will see you so make it count" the other femal victor said. I looked at her like she was stupid. Maybe she was drunk.

"why the heck should I care? I am going into an arena where I will die. And they are going to cheer for my death" I spit out

"Mayla has a point though. I agree with you Sophia, the games are stupid. Get into the arena and so whatever you want but right now follow my orders" Johanna said and walked away. I liked her.

The chariot pulled away. I looked at all the people screaming the names of different districts like it was someone famous they were meeting. I hate them all. I looked over at the boy, he looked scarred to death, I tried not to laugh at him. I focused on the chariots ahead of ours and the tributes in them. We all looked stupid in the outfits. 12 looked the stupidest. Coal miners. I mean really could they not find something better, I mean like Coal? Or was that out of their mind copasity.

President Snow stood up and began to speak. I didn't listen. Before I knew it we were being led to the training center which also doubled as our sleeping and eating places. We are on the seventh floor because we are district seven. Clever right? I am beginning to wonder if the capitol people even have brains.

 

I basically ignored everyone as we went back to our rooms after the parade. Tomorrow starts training. I don't know what I will do. Honestly it doesn't matter because I will probably die in the blood bath anyway. So will the boy. I plop down on my bed and attempt to fall asleep, Which doesn't work very well considering I have to start training tomorrow for my impending death.

Eventually I fell asleep. When I woke it was to Maya screaming through the door about waking up and eating for training. I groan and pull myself up out of bed. Went into the dining area where, again everyone was already there. I sat down and begain to eat.

"Blight you two will take Baeleaf and train him while myself and Manella will train with Sophia" Johanna said. I don't get it. She has only been a mentor for like two years why is she giving the orders?

"Come on Sophia let's get you ready for training" Manella said standing up.

"I just sat down" I said

"Yea well you were supposed to get up a half hour ago" Johanna pulled me up and dragged me away.

"you are annoying" I said

"Yeah get used to it hunybee" Johanna said and lead me to a room that help an outfit that looked like something that I had never seen before. It was tight and lose at the same time. I shifted I didn't like it.

"It's your training outfit you will wear it during train over the next days. They are cleaned everynight" Manella said

I gave her a sarcastic look and then followed them to the eleveator where Blight stood with the boy. I refuse to know his name.

"Ready?" Blight said Johanna nodded and we got on the elevator and rode it to the training center where all the other tributes stood. The boy and I left and got off ant went to where they were gathered around a lady wo seemed to be incharge.

"Tributes here are the rules of this week. You will not fight with the other tributes, there will be plenty of that in the arena. You will train through each station with one of the experts. Most of you will die of dehydration or natural causes." She said some other rules that were stupid. What did rules matter? Most of us were going to be dead within a week of being in that arena anyway.

She finished and I walked to the plant are where an instructer was waiting.i listened and took over the panel of identifying plants and trees. I didn't notice that someone had followed me over. She was a small girl, he outfit said 12 on it. She had light blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What do you want" I said without looking at her. she ducked her head and I felt bad.

"I am just watching. I don't know much." She said.

"How old are you" I said as I moved to the next station, knot tying,

" I turned 12 the day before the reaping my name is Grace" she said tying knots with skill.

"I'm Sophia 17" I said.

I bonded with the little 12 yearold over the days of training. I showed her what I could do and she showed me what she could do, which was very little. I liked this girl. She could not do much but she was little and that could help. That night Johanna and Manella explained the interview process to me. They were not for two days and we had individual assessment first.

My individual assessment I did the plant identification and woked with and axe alittle bit. Then wandered around to knot tying and a few other things before leaving and heading back to my room and showering and eating supper with everyone. I was annoyed. These people were fake or drunk all the time, Johanna and the other victors were often with the victors from the other districts.

I layed in my bed the night before the interviews thinking aboutmy score, I got a 7and little Grace and the games, she was too little for this it was cruell she only got a 3 in her evaluation. If I died then I would die making sure she lived at least a little bit linger, if not winning. Eventually I fell asleep thinking about how in a few days I would be sent into an arena to kill people.

 

The next morning came faster than I would have liked. Johanna pulled me out of my bed to wake me up. I have a very strong dislike for her. I followed her out to the table where everyone was already there, well Except for Blight and the boy.

"Blight took the boy to get him ready for his interviews." Johanna said. I didn't say anything just shoveld food into my mouth as fast as I could figuring Johanna would pull me away soon. Sure enough two minutes later she pulled me away from the table.

"Come on I need to get you ready for the interview." She said.

Over the next few hours she taught me what to say and how to act to get more sponsers and blah blah blah. I know I should care but whats the point? I will be dead soon anyway.

After lunch I was with Blight he went over basically the same stuff as Johanna but he was more pointed to the arena and when I got in there what to do and what not to do. All boring but might be helpful later.

After that I was given to the Stylist, and was again dressed as a stupid tree, a freaking tree could these people really not think of anything better? After they were done with me I got a few more tips and was taken by peacekeepers to the lineup. The boy was just ahead of me in line. I crossed my arms and waited my turn.

I listened to the others as they talked with Ceaser. Soon enough it was my turn.

"From District Seven please welcome Sophia Mayfield!" I walked out, people were cheering I watched them, parcially thankful I couldn't hear out of my one year. I walked up to Ceaser and smiled at him as best I could.

"Well Miss Sophia, how are you liking the Capitol?" I barely heard him.

"It's 'lright" I muttered. I don't speak well like this.

"Now what are you good at?" he asked I glared at him.

"I am good at climbing, hunting and steaking." I said slowly, hating this more and more. Thousands of people judging whether or not to take a chance on me.

"I noticed you don't speak that well why is that" I glared harder.

"My Parents died when I was eight, I don't" I cant think of a word "I haven't been learned at all since" I stumbled and looked like an idiot.

"Oh dear I'm sorry don't you have any other family?" I stomped my foot and broke the shoe, fraustrated I pulled them off and got mad.

"No I have no one I have no one I care for so screw the Capitol and all of you people who like these games where innocent children DIE for your Entertainment" I yelled and ran off the stage.

I ignored the mentors and ran straight to my room on the seventh floor not stopping, I should not have said that. But what does it matter? Im going to die any way.

I sat on my bed my hands in my lap. To say I wasn't thinking would be a lie. How can one not think? Even if it is about something not relavant any more. I was thinking of my parents.

_Flahback_

" _Mom!" I shouted running into the house after school._

" _Sophia!" she shouted back from the kitchen. I ran into her arms, she swung me up and laughed._

" _I loved school Mom it was wonderful!" I said smiling. She set me down._

" _That is wonderful dear, grab your stool and tell me all about it" I ran to get my stool and joined her at the counter._

" _We learned soo much today. They are teaching us how to read. Just the basics." I rambled on until I heard the door open again. "Daddy!" I shouted hopping down to greet him._

" _There is my little Miss." He said hugging me close. He placed me on his hip and carried me back to the kitchen. Kissing Mom and setting me back on my stool._

" _What is for Dinner Honey?" he asked mom_

" _Berries again I'm afraid" She said sadly._

" _I love Berries mom!" they laughed at me"_

_End Flashback_

I was seven then almost eight, it was about four months till they died, no till they were killed.

"I Remember your parents" I looked up and saw Johanna at my door. I glared at her. "they and my parents were friends. They would come over all the time until you were two then something changed and we didn't see them much" she sat next to me.

"why are you telling me this" I deadpanned.

"People do care about you. You may not see it but there are." She said "Now about your interview, as much as I loved it, you should not have done that. It was not at all smart."

"I'm going to die. The only thing they can do is spead up that process" I said.

"True but what about Grace? They know you bonded with her" Johanna said.

"she's gunna be ok. She has other people. Can you go away now" I said Johanna sighed and got up leaving the room.

I sat on my bed and though about my parents and if I would see them when I died. I remembered all the things they taught me. I missed them a lot. I curled up on the side of my bed. I could not sleep. I starred at my ceiling and noticed the rafter boards. I grabbed my sheets and climbed up to them, tying the sheet like a hammock I climbed in and fell asleep.

The next morning I was woken by a voice yelling for me. It was the escort.

` "I'm up here stupid" I said as I swung down onto the bed. She jumped I laughed and walked past her into the dining room, again I was last. I got used to being last. I ate my full before they dragged me away and to my stylist who put me in a weird outfit that was easy to move in. I was then moved to a hover craft where they put a needle in my arm and before I knew it I was in a tube and standing on a pad with a countdown going.

I looked around me and spotted the boy from my district. I also noticed there were small patches of water around and ruins everywhere. I looked for Grace. I found her I motioned for her to run when the tone sounded. She nodded. It rang and I prang from my pad and was able to grab a pack and an axe before someone tried to get me. I fought them of not easily but I did the cannon sounded and I ran, I got away easier this time.

I found Grace in a tree. I climbed up to join her. I pulled the pack and opened it. There wasn't much, a small knife, which I handed to Grace. Some rope and a canister, and a book of matches. I looked up at Grace.

"It's not much but it's something." Grace nodded, she twirled the knife in her hand. "Grace I will keep you safe as long as I can I promise"

That day was spent trying to find food and jumping from tree to tree. when night came they showed that about thirteen tributes had died. Grace's district partner was one of them. She looked a little hurt. The pair from six were gone eleven was gone the girl from eight the boy from ten and the pair from five. The girl from four, my district partners the boy from three, and the girl from two, which shocked me. The careers lost one on the first day that was rare.

"Grace go up the tree we will sleep there tonight." I said pointed to the closest tree. I followed her up. I used the rope to tie her to the tree so she would not fall out. She was small I didn't want her to fall and die that way.

"Sleep Grace I am going to keep watch for a while." I said I waited until she was asleep until I went down and searched the bushed for berries. I found a few good berries and some nightlock, I didn't touch that. I put them in a small part of the bag and continued to look. I saw the careers, and ducked into the bushes.

They were laughing, who laughs at a time like this? Kids are dying. I shook my head and went back to the tree. I climbed back up. I needed to hunt in the morning so we would have some meat. I am better at stealing that hunting. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep for a while. A cannon went of a few hours after I fell asleep that was fourteen down. ten to go. These games are going fast.

I woke when the sun came up. Grace was already awake and looking at me. I smiled and undid the rope. I handed her some berries from the pack.

"I picked these last night. They are safe." We ate in silence, then climbed down the tree. we walked silently for a while. I held my axe and listened. I pushed Grace behind me and threw my axe. I ran to it and saw that I had pinned a squirrel but it's tale.

"Grace I need the Knife." She came and handed it to me. I killed the animal and made a fire. Together we cooked it and ate. With only ten of us left, I was getting nervous I kept Grace as safe as possible. We began to look for water. After a few hours we found a small pond. I filled our small cantine and we drank until we were full. I smiled at Grace.

It was getting dark again. I ushered Grace up a tree. I tied her in and kissed her cheek like my mom used to do to me before bed. I climbed back down and went in search for nightlock. It took me a while but I found some. I filled the bag as much as possible and then went back to the tree. I spread the nightlock all around the base of the tree and climbed back up and there were no deaths today.

I woke with the fake sun rising in the sky and swung down from my branch, quickly checking to see if Grace was still asleep on her branch. I walked away into the woods to look for food. I was able to find an assortment of berries and caught a small rabbit. I made my way back to the tree where I left Grace.

She was awake when I got back but still in the tree. I looked up to her and smiled and motioned her to come down. When she had swung down a cannon boomed. I pulled her into the bushes and crouched low. When I was sure it was ok I pulled her up and handed her some berries.

"Here this will hold us until the rabbit gets cooked." I said then started to skin and get the rabbit ready for cooking. Grace built a small fire. We sat quietly while the rabbit was being cooked.

After we ate we put the fire out and left. Grace trailed behind me, I kept my eyes peeled. There were two more cannons making a total of sixteen tributes dead. The end was coming close. I was surprised we had lasted this long.

"Grace up the tree now as high as you can go." I whispered. My head scanning in every direction. I gave her everything but my axe. She climbed, until I could not see here anymore. I swung my axe and shouted.

"I Know you are there." I walked away from the tree I sent Grace up. "Come and kill me. I know you are there following me" I taunted. I didn't know exactly who was following me but I knew someone was there. If it was the Careers I was dead.

"Well we finally found ourselves seven, we have been hunting you all day" the boy from one said.

"We'll you found me" I said swinging my axe in my hand so I held the top in my right hand and the bottom in my left.

"yeah and now you die" he and his two friends advanced. I sighed and began to swing my axe at them, I got the girl in the knee. Cut her deep enough she fell back.

The boys were harder to get. I got one in the wrist but they kept coming. My thoughts go to Grace she is safe for now. My death will make seventeen.

I feel the blade of his sword cut my side. I drop to my knees. His blade is now at my neck. He is smirking at me. I get to see my parents again I close my eyes and what. I don't feel the blade when it slices my neck my vision goes black. I am dead.

**A/N I know it's not the best but I knew from the beginning that she was going to die. I can tell you that Grace makes it to the top four before she dies killed by the careers. I hope you enjoyed this little story sorry if you didn't like the ending!**

**R &R**

**LilKaari**


End file.
